Las Cronicas de Nathan Drake y Sawada Tsunayoshi
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: Por una petición, nuestros queridos mafiosos se verán en la tarea de viajar para buscar cierta gema, la cual tambien tiene en la mira cierto cazador de fortunas. Sus caminos se verán entrelazados pero como ¿aliados? o ¿enemigos? y mas cuando la mitad de los guardianes lo quiere ver en una tumba.
1. Chapter 1: Todo tiene una causa

Cata: Para empezar, esta es una idea loca (lo sé, me fume del bueno) que salio de un sueño que tuve despues de ver a mi hermana jugar D:

No se aun cuanto durara ya que aun no me imagino su fina T.T, pero aun asi espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al imaginarla.

Katekyo Hitman Rebor pertenece a su autora Akira Amano y Uncharted a Naugthy Dog.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

Un día como cualquier otro, Nathan Drake vagaba por una ciudad, ya que no tiene nuevos trabajos.

- Ahhhh, que aburrimiento - suspiró Nate.

- ¡Naateee! – Gritó Elena Fisher, compañera y actual pareja del saqueador de tumbas

- Elena, ¿qué haces aquí?

- He venido a buscarte porque te encontré un pequeño trabajo

-¿Trabajo?, que estas esperando, dime de que se trata – dijo Drake realmente feliz porque al fin tendría algo que hacer.

En una cafetería se encontraban Nate, Elena y Sully.

- Esto es de lo que te estaba hablando – dijo Elena entregándole un libro a Nate - el trabajo consiste en buscar un zafiro maldito.

- ¿Zafiro maldito?

- Si – confirmó Victor Sullivan – Es una joya que reside en un templo en el interior de los Alpes Suizos.

- Dicen que un grupo de saqueadores de tumbas fueron a buscarlo, pero al parecer se perdieron y nunca más se supo de ellos.

- También dicen que por esos lares habita el Yeti - dijo Sully con un tono terrorífico.

- ¿Ye..Yeti?.., eso significa que tendré que enfrentarme otra vez con enemigos extraños - dijo Nathan un poco asustado - Espera Elena , ¿qué quieres decir con un zafiro maldito?

- Lo que significa. Dicen que unos chamanes embrujaron la joya para que nadie la pudiera tomar, y aquel que se atreva le caerá una maldición – dijo Fisher, haciendo que el saqueador de tumbas se estremeciera.

- Antes de que lo olvide, hay alguien más en busca del zafiro – Dijo Victor

-¿Quién?

- Un alemán llamado Ludwig Beilshmidt. Debemos tener cuidado, tiene un ejército de soldados bajo su mando.

- No te preocupes, yo siempre tengo cuidado, bueno a veces…

- Debemos prepararnos, porque mañana partimos hacia Suiza – Interrumpió Elena.

- "Es peligro pero se trata de un zafiro que se puede vender a muy alto precio, además este trabajo me sirve para salir de la rutina que me estaba hartando" - pensó un Nate muy feliz, porque dejaría de ser un vago.

_**Mientras tanto, en una oficina de la Mansión Vongola…**_

- Ahhhh, que aburrido es tener que hacer papeleo – Suspiró Sawada Tsunayoshi mirando una enorme pila de papeles – No tendría que hacerlo si Hibari y Mukuro no destruyeran todo en sus misiones.

- Juudaime, aquí le traigo los informes de las últimas misiones – dijo Gokudera Hayato mientras le entregaba otra pila de papeles.

- ¿Acaso nunca se terminará el papeleo? – Dijo el castaño con un aura depresiva.

- Antes de que lo olvide, encontré esto mientras revisaba unos papeles – dijo el guardián de la tormenta entregándole unos papeles.

- ¿Una misión? – dijo el ojimiel mientras ojeaba los papeles.

- Sí. Una familia aliada estaba buscando un objeto pero no lograron encontrarlo, así que nos pidieron ayuda para buscarlo – dijo el peliplata – La misión consta en buscar un zafiro maldito que reside en un templo que se ubica en el interior de los Alpes Suizos. Ellos lo quieren para hacer experimentos.

- ¿Za…zafiro mal..di..dito? – tartamudeó Tsuna.

- Si – dijo un pelinegro de patillas rizadas, que asusto al castaño por su aparición repentina.

- ¡Reborn! No me asustes así – dijo Sawada mientras daba un pequeño salto en su asiento por el susto.

- Ciaossu, sigues siendo un cobarde Dame-Tsuna.

- Buenos días Reborn-san – dijo Hayato.

- Reborn, ¿qué quieres decir con zafiro maldito?- preguntó el Guardián del Cielo.

- Se trata de un zafiro que fue embrujado por un grupo de chamanes para que no lo robaran y lo escondieron en un templo en los Alpes. Dicen que aquel que se atreva a robarlo le caerá una maldición – Dijo el ex Arcobaleno del Sol de forma macabra.

- Hiiiiii. Gokudera, avísales que no aceptamos la misión – dijo un aterrado castaño.

- Como ud. diga Juu-

- Es demasiado tarde, ya les dije que aceptabas la misión – interrumpió el de patillas rizadas – ¿O, acaso eres demasiado dame como para aceptar una misión de este estilo? Además te ahorrarías el papeleo.

- Esta bien Reborn, lo hare, para dejar el pape… digo ayudar a la familia – se corrigió el ojimiel.

- Perfecto, avísales a tus guardianes. Ah, por cierto, en los Alpes vive el Yeti , ciao.

- Ok, lo hare…, espera, ¡¿qué vive el Yeti?!- gritó Tsuna asustado. Reborn abandonó la habitación con una sonrisa

- Gokudera, llama a todos.

- Como diga Juudaime, pero Hibari y Mukuro están haciendo sus misiones, así que no se encuentran en la mansión.

- Entonces llama a Yamamoto, Oni-san y a Lambo.

- Como ud. ordene – Dijo el peliplata mientras abandona la habitación.

- "Mejor no les digo nada a Hibari y a Mukuro, porque se pondrán a pelear y eso significa más papeleo. Esta misión es peligrosa pero me servirá para salir de este odioso papeleo" - pensó Tsuna mientras reía un poco y volvía a su trabajo, pero no notó que cierto asesino a sueldo lo estaba observando mientras sonreía terroríficamente.

Después de un rato, alguien toco la puerta de la oficina, el castaño dio su aprobación para que entrara. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Gokudera seguido por Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei y Lambo.

- ¿Para qué nos llamaste Tsuna? - preguntó un sonriente Yamamoto.

- Los llamé por que les he asignado una misión.

- ¿Una misión? ¡Al extremo! - preguntó Ryohei.

- Si, esta consta en buscar un zafiro que se encuentra en un templo en el interior de los Alpes Suizos.

- ¿Para qué necesitas un zafiro? - preguntó Lambo.

- Yo no lo necesito. Una familia aliada nos pidió que lo buscáramos porque ellos no lograron encontrarlo, lo necesitan para un experimento.

- ¿Experimento? – Pregunto el peliblanco.

- Es que el zafiro no es uno normal, es uno… ¿maldito? – dijo el castaño con tono inseguro. Los guardianes se estremecieron al escuchar al castaño – Prepárense por que mañana nos vamos a Suiza.

- Hai – contestaron todos al unísono mientras se retiraban de la oficina.

- "Solo espero que esta misión salga bien" - pensó el castaño.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la mansión

Reborn tomó su celular y marcó un número - Hibari, se te ha asignado una misión en Suiza, tienes que estar en el aeropuerto que está cerca de la mansión, luego se te informará de que se trata…biipp – dijo el asesino a sueldo, para luego cortar la llama sin dejar al ex prefecto de Namimori hablar. Lo mismo hizo con Mukuro - "Esto va ser interesante, me muero por ver la expresión de Dame-Tsuna" – pensó el pelinegro con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Este seria el final del primer cap, tratare de subirlo al menos una vez por semana (tengo varios caps guardados :3) mas que nada era una pequeña introduccion a la historia, un pequeño prologo...Cualquier sugerencia, reclamo u alabanza(?) sera muy bien recibida :D y espero que nos leamos<p>

en el siguiente. Un abrazo y hasta la proxima ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: El Inicio de los Problemas

Chapter 2 

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuna, Ryohei, Takeshi, Hayato, Lambo y Reborn, terminaron de preparar sus cosas y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron allí lo que vieron los dejó sin palabras, habían muchas personas que volaban, otras tantas inconscientes y el resto rodeaban a cierto pelinegro y peliazul que discutían frenéticamente, los presentes se estremecieron al ver esto.

- Maldito cabeza de piña,¡¿qué rayos haces aquí?! - dijo Hibari muy enojado.

- Kufufufu, Vongola me pidió que viniera aquí porque me ha encomendado una misión – Respondió Mukuro risueñamente.

- No mientas, el herbívoro me pidió a mí que viniera porque me tiene una misión – dicho esto, el Guardián de Nube se abalanzó sobre el pelindigo y los dos chicos comenzaron otra pelea, hasta que notaron que cierto grupo de personas los estaban observando, ambos chicos caminaron hasta el castaño.

- ¡¿A quién le pediste que viniera?! – Preguntaron al unísono mientras lo amenazaban con sus armas.

-Hiiiiiii… etto… yo… no le pedí a ninguno que viniera – dijo en un susurro el ojimiel. Ambos guardianes quedaron el shock, nunca esperaron una respuesta así de parte del castaño. Quedaron en ese estado hasta que se escuchó una carcajada. Todos se dieron vuelta y descubrieron a Reborn revolcándose en el piso por culpa de la risa, a todos los presentes les resbaló una gota por la sien al estilo anime.

- Reborn, ¿de qué te ríes? – pregunto Sawada, en nombrado no respondió, solo se reía. Después de varios minutos el de patillas rizadas se calmó, se paró del suelo, se sacudió el polvo y miro a los guardianes con una sonrisa macabra. Los presentes se dieron cuenta de lo que significa esa risa, Reborn había planeado todo esto y ellos actuaron tal cual como él predijo.

- Bebé, ¿así que esto fue parte de tu plan? – dijo el ex prefecto indignado – Si quieres que participe en la misión, no cuentes con ello, no trabajaré con el cabeza de piña  
>- ¿Eh~? , pero si no vas, dejarás a Tsuna con Mukuro y quien sabe que le hará – Dijo maliciosamente el ex Arcobaleno del Sol.<p>

- Tsk.

- Bien, ¿qué están esperando?, nuestro vuelo parte en un par de minutos – Todos siguieron al pelinegro para tomar el avión.

Mientras tanto, en alguna otra parte del mundo

- ¡Natee! Apresúrate o sino perderemos el vuelo – Gritó Elena para que el saqueador de tumbas se apurara.

- Vale – dijo el nombrado mientras camina rápido para tomar su vuelo a tiempo.

En el avión.

- Etto, señorita podría traerme una bolsa de maní? – Le dijo Nate a una azafata.

- Como ud. diga – Dijo la azafata mientras sonreía y se iba a buscar lo pedido. Cuando la chica se dio la vuelta, Drake la examino de pies a cabeza con una mirada no muy sana. – "Tiene un buen cuerpo" - pensó el saqueador de tumbas, Elena notó su acción.

-Nate, si vuelves a mirar a otra chica de esa forma, juro que te sacaré los ojos – Dijo Fisher con una sonrisa mientras un aura asesina la rodeaba.

- Como tú digas – dijo un asustado y tembloroso Nathan

En el avión con los Vongola

- Maldita piña, te morderé hasta la muerte.

-Kufufufu~, quiero ver que los intentes, ave-kun – Ambos guardianes comenzaron a chocar armas. Tsuna veía como sus guardianes más fuertes armaban un gran alboroto en la parte trasera del avión, destruyendo lo que esté a su paso y golpeando a uno que otro pasajero.

-¿Acaso no pueden estar tranquilos? – Preguntó el castaño, pero no recibió respuesta del azabache y la piña - ¡Ahh! Reborn ayúdame – se giró para ver al sicario, pero éste dormía plácidamente - ¡No te duermas!

En el aeropuerto con Nathan

Cuando el grupo fue a buscar el equipaje notaron algo extraño, había muchos militares en el aeropuerto, interrogando personas.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – Pregunto el caza fortunas.

- Al parecer son los hombres de Ludwig - respondió Sully  
>unos de los militares se acercó al grupo.<p>

- Buenos días – dijo con voz potente – por órdenes del señor Ludwig, necesito saber el motivo de su visita.

- Estamos aquí para ver a unos amigos - respondió el ojiceleste.

- Ok – Dijo el hombre no muy convencido de la respuesta, anotó algo en una libreta y se fue.

- Fiuu, nos salvamos – suspiró Nate.

- Ludwig tiene todo controlado, quiere conseguir la joya lo antes posible – Agregó la rubia.

- Bueno, lo importante es que no nos descubran y que nadie aparte más de él y nosotros busque el zafiro – dijo el del mostacho, sin saber que la Famiglia Vongola busca la ansiada piedra.

En el aeropuerto con los Vongola

La Nube y la Niebla no han dejado de pelear desde que llegaron al aeropuerto en Sicilia. En todo el vuelo no dejaron de golpear a los pasajeros y de destruir cosas. Cuando fueron a buscar sus maletas seguían peleando, pero pararon al notar que el lugar estaba lleno de militares armados. Uno de ellos se acercó al ojimiel y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¡Hieee~! – Gritó el castaño al sentir que le tocaban el hombro, se dio media vuelta para ver al causante del susto, éste se encontraba desconcertado, pero luego cambió su semblante a uno serio.

- Por órdenes de Ludwig-sama, es necesario que me digan la razón por la que están aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿el motivo? - Tsuna dudó – Estamos de visita solamente – sonrió.

- Ok – el hombre anotó algo en su libreta y se fue. El grupo abandonó el aeropuerto para comenzar a buscar un hotel.

-"¿Quién será ese tal Ludwig?"- Se preguntó el castaño.

- Es un militar que también busca el zafiro – Respondió el azabache de patillas rizadas.

- ¡No leas mis pensamientos! – Le reclamó el Cielo – Espera, ¿hay alguien más buscando la piedra? – preguntó algo asustado.

- Sip y tiene a muchos hombre bajo su mando, que matarán a cualquiera que intente quitarles el tesoro – Respondió con su típica sonrisa.

-¡Hiee~ pudiste haberlo dicho antes!

- Si lo hubiera hecho, te negarías.

- ¡Me he negado desde el principio!

- Eres el Décimo Capo Vongola, no deberías por que tener miedo dame-Tsuna.

- ¡No tengo miedo! Solo no quiero problemas "Problemas significa más papeleo".

- Si, lo que tú digas. Debemos buscar un hotel para pasar la noche.

El grupo comenzó a buscar un hotel, pero cada uno que visitaban, no disponía de habitaciones, hasta que hallaron uno, pero con solo 2 habitaciones libres. Decidieron aceptar, ya que está oscureciendo y las probabilidades de encontrar un hotel con más habitaciones disponibles eran escasas.

- ¿Cómo nos dividiremos? – preguntó el castaño.

-Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera y Lambo irán a una habitación, el resto a la otra – Declaró el ex Arcobaleno.

- ¡¿Ah?! – dijeron al unísono.

- No voy a estar en la misma habitación que la piña – reprochó el ex prefecto de Nami-chuu

- Kufufufu~ opino lo mismo que la alondra.

Reborn se acercó a Kyouya .

- Hibari, ¿piensas dejar a Tsuna con Mukuro? Quien sabe que cosas le hará – Le susurró el de patillas rizadas al de orbes metálicas.

La Nube meditó las palabras de Reborn. No iba a dejar que la Niebla le hiciera algo a su Tsunayoshi. No hace mucho tiempo descubrió que tenía sentimientos hacia el Cielo y decidió que sería suyo – Tsk está bien.

-Los demás ¿tienen algún problema? – El sicario los miró con cara de "Si se niegan, les vuelo la cabeza".

- N-no – respondieron al unísono.

- Bien, vayan a sus habitaciones a descansar, mañana será un largo día – Todos obedecieron y se fueron a sus recamaras.

En el cuarto de Tsuna, Chrome, Hibari y Mukuro, estos dos últimos no dejaban de pelear y de destruir cosas.

- Ahh – suspiró el ojimeil – Voy a tomar algo de aire - dicho esto abandonó el lugar, la Nube y la Niebla no lo notaron

Con Nathan

El pequeño grupo se instaló en un hotel. Comenzaron a planificar su estrategia. Nate iría solo a buscar al tesoro, para no armar un alboroto.

Drake salió del hotel a tomar algo de aire. El de ojos celeste comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, al girar en una esquina chocó con un militar, éste se giró hacia él.

-¡Hey! Ten más cuidado….un momento, ¡tú eres Nathan Drake! – Vociferó el militar.

- ¿Eh? Vaya, no sabía que era tan famoso – sonrió nervioso.

- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Estás aquí para robar el zafiro?! Te eliminaré ante de que hagas algo – dicho esto, sacó una AK-47

- ¿Eh? Es-espera, Gyaa – salió corriendo del lugar, el hombre comenzó a perseguirlo. Luego de un rato corriendo, el caza fortunas se metió a un callejón topándose con un castaño de ojos color miel, ambos caen al suelo.

- Lo siento chico – Nathan se disculpó y ayudó a Tsuna levantarse – Tsk ese maldito todavía está siguiéndome – El militar se asomó y el ojiceleste huyó, dejado al Cielo intrigado.

- ¡Maldito! Dejaste escapar a Drake

- ¿Eh?

- Pagarás las consecuencias – Amenazó el militar a Sawada con su arma.

- Hiiee.


	3. Chapter 3: A por Nathan Drake

_**Chapter 3**_

En el hotel, los guardianes buscaban desesperadamente a su jefe, éste había desaparecido hace más de una hora. Decidieron separarse para cubrir más terreno. Buscaron en los alrededores, pero ni rastros del castaño. Luego de un rato, se reunieron para ver cómo les fue.

- ¡¿Cómo no notaron cuando el Juudaime se fue!? – le gritó Gokudera a Hibari y a Mukuro.

- Kufufufu~, como si fuera mi culpa.

- Cállate herbívoro, tampoco es mi culpa.

- ¡Malditos, por su culpa puede que le pase algo al Decimo!

- Maa ma, cálmense. Tsuna es fuerte, dudo que le pase algo – interrumpió un sonriente Yamamoto. En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un castaño con marcas de golpes en su rostro, su ropa se encontraba algo destrozada.

- ¡¿Qué le paso Juudaime!?

- Etto, me golpearon.

- ¡¿QUÉ!? – gritaron todos, excepto la piña y la alondra, que miraban divertidos la escena.

- Han pasado años y sigues siendo Dame-Tsuna – dijo el hitman mientras pateaba a su antiguo estudiante.

- ¡Itte Reborn! – Se quejó el ojimiel - ¿No ves que ya me golpearon lo suficiente? – lloriqueó.

- Eso te paso por idiota – respondió el de patillas rizadas – en fin, ¿Cómo fue que te golpearon?

-Bueno verán…

_**Flashback.**_

Luego de encontrarse con Nate, el militar se lanzó sobre Tsuna y tomándolo del cuello le dijo.

- Eres un maldito, ¿cómo dejaste que escapara?, nos causara muchos problemas, ¡me las pagaras!

- ¡Hiiee!

El hombre comenzó a golpear al castaño en el rostro y patearlo en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Un par de minutos después, el militar se distrajo con el sonido de un auto que paso tras de ellos y el ojimiel aprovechó ese momento para patear el vientre del otro y cuando se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor, Sawada se levantó del suelo y huyó.

**_Fin Flashback._**

- …y eso fue lo que paso – terminó de relatar el Cielo.

- Hm, ¿por qué el militar dijo que ese tal Drake les causaría problemas? – Se cuestionó el hitman - ¿será que él también busca la joya?

- ¿Ha? Espero que no – respondió el castaño.

- No me importa si ese tipo busca o no el zafiro, pero por su culpa golpearon al Décimo, me las pagara – dijo Hayato para luego abandonar la habitación en busca de Nathan.

- Espera Gokudera – Dijo Takeshi mientras perseguía al peliplateado.

- Tsk – chasqueo la lengua molesto – "morderé hasta la muerte a ese tipo, por su culpa lastimaron a mi Tsunayoshi" – pensó la Nube mientras salía por la ventana.

- ¡Extremo! ¡Yo también quiero golpear a ese tipo! – gritó Ryohei también saliendo del cuarto.

- Kufufufu~, vamos Nagi, también quiero golpearlo.

- Si Mukuro-sama – respondió una tímida Chrome, ambos ilusionistas desaparecieron.

- Tus guardianes se preocupan mucho por ti – comento el ex arcobaleno.

- Si, tienes razón.

- Ese tal Drake tuvo mala suerte al meterse con la Famiglia Vongola, le ira muy mal – Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa macabra pintada en el rostro.

Pasadas algunas horas, los guardianes volvieron al hotel, algo jadeantes por recorrer la ciudad en busca del saqueador de tumbas.

- ¿Lo encontraron? – preguntó el hitman.

- No – respondieron la Lluvia y la Tormenta.

- ¡Extremo no! – dijo el Sol.

- Tsk – "respondió" la Nube.

- Kufufufu~, ni rastros de ese bastardo – dijo la piña.

- Por ahora descansen, mañana buscaremos a ese tipo – dijo el de patillas rizadas, los guardianes se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Un piso más arriba, Nathan dormía como un bebe cuando sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda.

- "Tengo un mal presentimiento" – pensó el pelicafe para luego volver a dormirse.

En la habitación de Tsunayoshi; Mukuro, Chrome y Kyouya dormían plácidamente. De la nada se escuchó un ruido, despertando a Hibari y notó que el castaño no estaba en su cama y que la luz del baño estaba encendida, supuso que el ojimiel estaba ahí.

El capo Vongola al salir del baño se topó con el azabache.

- Hibari, ¿qué haces despierto? – preguntó algo sorprendido el Cielo.

- Tsunayoshi – dijo el ex prefecto de Namimori, el aludido lo miró desconcertado - ¿estás bien? – colocó una mano en el rostro de Tsuna, donde una venda cubría una herida.

- ¿Eh? – dijo el castaño ante la pregunta, mas cuando sintió que el ojigris le estaba acariciando el rostro, enrojeció como tomate – s-si – respondió el Vongola.

- ¿Seguro?

- S-si – el castaño cada vez se ponía más rojo. Para Tsuna, el estar en una situación así lo incomodaba, ya que no hace mucho tiempo descubrió que estaba enamorado de Hibari.

- Esta bien, debes descansar – dijo la Nube y la mano que estaba posada en el rostro de Tsunayoshi pasó a los cabellos de este, revolviéndolos levemente, esto hizo que el ojimiel se sonrojara todavía más (si es que se puede xD).

- D-de a-acuerdo.

- Kufufufu~, déjense de hacer cosas sucias, Chrome y yo queremos dormir.

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡No estamos haciendo nada! – se apuró en responder el castaño y se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba.

- No malinterpreten las cosas estúpidas piñas – Hibari estaba algo colorado por el comentario hecho por Rokudo.

- Si, lo que ustedes digan, Kufufufu~

- Me voy a dormir - dijo cortante Kyouya mientras se volvía a acostar.

- Y-yo también me voy a dormir, buenas noches – Tsuna también se acostó tratando de olvidar lo sucedido anteriormente o se avergonzaría todavía más.

Al día siguiente todos se reunieron a desayunar. Tsuna no durmió nada la noche anterior, ya que cada vez que lo intentaba, recuerdos de lo sucedido con Hibari invadían su mente. Gokudera notó que el castaño estaba algo distraído, así que se acercó a él.

- Juudaime, ¿Esta bien?, se ve algo distraído – preguntó algo preocupado el peliplata.

- S-sí, estoy bien, solo que no dormí mucho anoche – respondió el capo Vongola mientras sonreía.

- Esta bien – Hayato no le creyó mucho al sujeto.

De la nada Reborn entra por la ventana y pateó a Tsuna.

- Despierta Dame-Tsuna.

- ¡Eso duele Reborn! – se quejó el ojimiel.

- Tienes que estar más atento Dame-Tsuna – el hitman volvió a patear a Tsuna.

- ¡Itte! – El castaño se sobaba el chichón en su cabeza – por cierto Reborn, ayer después de que nos dijiste que nos fuéramos a nuestros cuartos, te fuiste ¿cierto?

- Si, fui a averiguar quién era ese tipo – respondió el ex Arcobaleno mientras se subía a una mesa, los presentes le miraban atentos – su nombre es Nathan Drake, es un saqueador de tumbas y el también busca el zafiro. Los militares se quieren deshacer de él porque arruinara sus planes. También supe que es un idiota – a los presentes se les resbaló una gotita al estilo anime por la sien – eso es todo lo que pude averiguar.

- Kufufufu~, ya tenemos dos razones para eliminar a ese tipo – comentó la piña.

- Entonces Reborn-san, como ya averiguó esto sobre ese tipo, debe saber su ubicación ¿cierto? – preguntó la tormenta.

- Ni idea – Respondió el de patillas rizadas tranquilamente.

- ¡¿Hah?! – gritaron al unísono los guardianes, excepto la Niebla y la Nube que solo maldijeron a sus adentros por no tener la ubicación de ese bastardo.

- Yo ya hice mi trabajo, ahora es deber de ustedes encontrar a ese tipo. Ahora déjame dormir, pase toda la noche tratando de averiguar algo de él – dicho esto el bebé comenzó a dormir.

- Hagamos lo que dice el chiquitín, así ayudamos a Tsuna – dijo el sonriente Yamamoto.

- Concuerdo con el idiota, busquemos a ese imbécil – apoyó Gokudera – Juudaime, usted quédese a descansar.

El castaño asintió y se fue a la habitación a dormir.

- ¡Vamos a buscar a ese bastardo! – gritó el peliplateado, los demás asintieron y salieron en su busca.

_**Un Par De Horas Más Tarde.**_

Los guardianes habían estado buscando a Nate durante horas, recorriendo toda la ciudad, pero no hallaron ni un rastro del saqueador de tumbas.

El Décimo Capo Vongola despertó de su siesta, miró por la ventana, ya estaba oscuro. Tsuna se levantó y se fue al baño, allí abrió la llave y mojó su rostro. Se estremeció al sentir el agua helada en su cara, cerró la llave y se secó. Cuando iba a salir, se escuchó el sonido de una explosión, seguido por gritos. El Cielo salió del baño y se asomó por la ventana viendo que salía humo de un edificio

- "¿Por qué presiento que es Hibari o Mukuro el culpable?" – Pensó el ojimiel – ahh… Iré a ver – Sawada dejó su habitación en dirección al gran alboroto.

_**Unos Minutos Antes….**_

Kyouya recorría la ciudad de pies a cabeza en busca del bastardo de Drake. Pasó por afuera de un bar y vio por una de las ventanas una pelea, no le tomó importancia e iba marcharse hasta que oyó…

- ¡Maldito Nathan Drake! – se escuchó el grito de alguien. La Nube al oír aquello se devolvió y acercó a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe.

- ¿Quién es Nathan Drake? – preguntó el azabache con mirada aterradora, los presentes lo observaron asustados. Temiendo por sus vidas, apuntaron al buscado, quien estaba golpeando a alguien. Nate notó que lo estaban mirando, así que dejó de golpear al hombre y levantó la cabeza, topándose con los ojos metalizados de la alondra.

- Te morderé hasta la muerte – al castaño le recorrió un escalofrió junto con un muy mal presentimiento.

_Continuara..._


	4. Chapter 4: Encuentros Extraños

_**Chapter 4**_

- Te morderé hasta la muerte – una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ex prefecto de Nami-chuu, mientras sacaba sus tonfas. Se abalanzo sobre el saqueador de tumba y este último con suerte esquivo el ataque.

- Wao, buenos reflejos, pero… - Kyouya en un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de Drake, y lo golpeó por la espalda – no eres rival para mí.

Nate quedo en el suelo por el golpe recibido, se levantó y encaro a la Nube - ¿Qué no soy rival para ti? ¡Entonces toma esto! – le arrojó una granada al azabache. Este rápidamente la golpeó y su dirección cambio. Esta chocó contra una pared y explotó destruyendo el bar.

_**Volviendo al Presente….**_

Todos al ver la explosión se dirigieron hacia allí. Cuando estaban afuera de lo que quedaba del local, notaron que faltaba el Cielo y el Rayo. Se adentraron en el "bar" y se toparon con un Hibari cubierto de polvo y uno que otro rasguño por culpa de la explosión.

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – preguntó la Lluvia.

- Me topé con Nathan Drake, el bastardo lanzó una granada – respondió la Nube.

- Así que por eso el lugar está todo destruido – dedujo Yamamoto.

- Espera, ¡¿El bastardo de Drake está aquí?! – preguntó un histérico Gokudera.

- Estaba aquí, pero el maldito huyó cuando explotó la granada – gruñó molesto Kyouya. En ese momento, en lo que quedaba del bar se llenó de militares armados.

- Parece que tenemos compañía – comentó sonriente Takeshi mientras sacaba su Shigure Kintoki.

- Seh – apoyó Hayato mientras sacaba su dinamita.

- Tsk – "dijo" el azabache mientras sacaba sus tonfas.

- Kufufufu~ será mejor… - dijo la piña apareciendo su tridente.

- ¡Acabemos con ellos al extremo! – gritó un extremo Ryohei.

Los guardianes se lanzaron contra los militares y comenzaron a golpearlos. Luego de un rato, los hombres estaban todos inconscientes.

- Tsk, que herbívoros más débiles.

- ¿Se supone que "esto" es nuestro enemigo? Kufufufu~ que débiles.

- Bueno, es preferible que sean débiles a que unos mutantes – comentó despreocupado el espadachín, los demás asintieron.

- ¡Quiero golpear soldados al extremo! – a los presentes les resbaló una gotita al estilo anime por la sien.

No tenían nada más que hacer allí, ya que perdieron el rastro de Nate, así que decidieron irse, pero se detuvieron al oír un ruido. Se devolvieron para hallar al causante. Comenzaron a buscar pero sin éxito aparente, hasta que Gokudera vio algo negro moverse en la chimenea. Se acercó y se dio cuenta de que era una persona. Camino hasta quedar a su lado y el hombre, al sentir su presencia levanto la cabeza.

- ¿Eres Nathan Drake? – preguntó el peliplateado.

- Em… ¿sí? – respondió Nate algo asustado.

- ¡Tu maldito, por tu culpa lastimaron al décimo!

- ¿Eh? – Drake no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

- ¡Me las pagaras!

El ojiverde retrocedió y saco su dinamita para lanzársela al saqueador. De la nada, algo entró al lugar a una gran velocidad y se paró entre Hayato y su objetivo, deteniendo el ataque de este último. Tsuna en modo Hyper estaba parado enfrente de él.

- ¿D-Decimo? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – preguntó la Tormenta algo sorprendido por la llegada de su jefe.

- Vi una explosión y vine a ver qué pasaba – respondió algo molesto el ojimiel – Gokudera, baja la dinamita – el nombrado hizo lo que le ordenó el Cielo. Nate miraba sorprendido la escena, mas seguía sin comprender.

- Ustedes, ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó el castaño cada vez más molesto. No había problema con que buscaran a Drake, sino que destruyeron todo para encontrarlo y destrucción significaba papeleo y el papeleo es el enemigo de Tsuna. Los guardianes se tensaron al escuchar a su jefe.

- Etto… buscamos a Drake – respondió algo nervioso el Sol.

- Si, pero no tenían que destruir un bar para conseguirlo – una venita apareció en la frente del ojimiel. Cerro sus ojos unos instantes, luego los abrió para mirar a sus guardianes – cuando terminemos la misión, les daré un castigo por causar destrucción sin motivo alguno – la vena en su frente se hacía más grande y una sonrisa marca Reborn se formó en los labios del Cielo, los presentes se tensaron más al ver la expresión del castaño, iba realmente en serio.

Sawada salió de modo Hyper, se dio la vuelta y le tendió la mano a Nate, quien miraba aun extrañado la escena.

- ¿Estas bien? – cuestionó el Capo Vongola cambiando su expresión macabra a una sonrisa sincera.

- Etto… eso creo – respondió algo sonrojado el saqueador de tumbas mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida para levantarse. Ya de pie, miró al castaño, este le dio una sonrisa e hizo una leve reverencia.

- Lamento todo lo sucedido, me encargare de castigarlos personalmente por todo lo hecho – el ojimiel miró a sus guardianes, de esta no se salvaban.

- Emm, no te preocupes, no es la primera y definitivamente no será la última vez que intentan matarme – expresó el de ojos celestes mientras se reía y rascaba la nuca.

- ¿Seguro? – el castaño observó aun dudoso a Nate.

- Sip – el caza fortunas levantó su pulgar en alto.

- Ok – asintió el Cielo – ¡Ah! No me he presentado, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero puedes decirme Tsuna y es un gusto conocerte – el Capo Vongola sonreía. Drake se volvió a sonrojar, nunca había visto a alguien tan adorable, eso provocaba el rosa en las mejillas de este.

- El gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Nathan Drake, pero puedes llamarme solo Nate – el caza fortunas no resistiendo un creciente impulso, se acercó el ojimiel y le revolvió el cabello, haciendo sonreír al menor. Pero no notaron que cierto guardián de cabello azabache y ojos metalizados los observaba mientras desprendía un aura negra y homicida. Si, Hibari Kyouya estaba celoso y molesto con las acciones del ojiceleste.

Nate elevó la vista, topándose con los ojos asesinos de la Nube. Este último lo observaba con cara de "Si no te alejas de él, te morderé hasta la muerte", y Drake captando el mensaje, se separó rápidamente del castaño, quien se extrañó de la reacción del saqueador.

- ¿Pasó algo Nate-san? – preguntó confuso el ojimiel.

- Emm… no…- contestó algo asustado ya que la alondra todavía tenía sus ojos sobre él.

- ¿Seguro?

- See…

- De acuerdo – dijo no muy convencido – te presento a mis guardianes – comentó el Cielo, cambiando de tema – él es Yamamoto Takeshi – señaló al nombrado.

- Yo Nate, un gusto conocerte – dijo sonriente la Lluvia.

- Buenas – contestó de vuelta el ojiceleste.

- ¡Yo soy Sasagawa Ryohei y es un extremo gusto conocerte! – gritó el peliblanco.

- Emm, un gusto.

- Kufufufu~, yo soy Rokudo Mukuro y ella es Chrome – la piña señaló a la chica que estaba tras el – no es un gusto conocerte – comentó burlesco el de ojos heterocromáticos.

- Esta… ¿bien? – Dijo el caza fortunas algo dudoso – "el castaño es amigable, pero sus amigos me quieren matar ¿por qué?" – se cuestionaba Nathan.

- Yo soy Gokudera Hayato y si le haces algo a Juudaime te ira muy mal – amenazó molesto el peliplateado.

- Si, aprecio mi vida, así que no lo hare – respondió algo asustado el ojiceleste.

Faltaba alguien por presentarse, la Nube. Este al ver que el Cielo y Drake lo observaban para que se presentase, solo chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

- Y él es Hibari Kyouya, no habla mucho y es algo agresivo, sin embargo es alguien muy amable y siempre me protege – el menor le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al pelinegro.

Este por su parte se sonrojó levemente, miró al ojimiel y le devolvió una dulce sonrisa. Tsuna al ver aquella expresión, se puso rojo como tomate, después de todo, no todos los días ves al guardián de la Nube sonreír tan sinceramente.

Kyouya al notar que había bajado la guarda y sonreído por ello, se puso nervioso y salió del lugar.

- Espera Hibari – el Cielo salió, persiguiendo al ex prefecto de Nami-chuu.

Vio que estaba fuera del bar, no demasiado lejos, se acercó para averiguar que le ocurría.

- Hibari ¿te pasó algo? – preguntó el castaño al azabache, este último no le respondió, estaba concentrado observando el bello firmamento nocturno cubierto de estrellas. Notó al Capo Vongola a su lado.

- Tsunayoshi ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscarte, me preocupó que salieras del bar de esa forma. Supuse de que te ocurrió algo ¿estoy en lo correcto? – Kyouya se sorprendió un poco, la súper intuición de Tsuna era increíble.

- No me ha ocurrido nada, no es necesario que te preocupes.

- Pero…

- Es algo sin importancia "ni loco le diré que estoy celoso del bastardo de Drake" – pensó con molestia lo último.

- Esta bien. Si tienes un problema no dudes en decírmelo, yo te ayudare – le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

- No dudare en hacerlo "pero no diré que me gustas y que por ello me pongo celoso de todo aquel que se te acerque".

- Es un hermoso cielo el de esta noche, en Sicilia es raro ver algo así – comentó Tsuna mientras se perdía en el manto oscuro sobre ellos, Hibari solo asintió.

De la nada, una helada y persistente brisa se hizo presente, estremeciendo a los chicos y haciendo temblar al más pequeño de ellos.

- Al estar cerca de las montañas, el frio empeora cada vez más – dijo el castaño abrazándose a sí mismo. El de ojos metalizados no dijo nada, se acercó al décimo para sacarse la bufanda que llevaba puesta y colocársela.

- No es mucho, pero te abrigara un poco – le dijo desviando el rostro.

- "Huele bien" – pensó el más bajo inspirando disimuladamente aquel suave aroma – gracias Hibari – le dio una gran sonrisa.

- De nada – le respondió el ex prefecto también con una sonrisa, pero más leve. Se colocó al lado del ojimiel y tomo su mano – debemos volver o comenzaran a hablar o causaran algún alboroto.

Sawada al percatarse de la acción de la Nube se sonrojo hasta las orejas – S-si – respondió muy nervioso y en voz baja – "la mano de Hibari es cálida" – pensó tímidamente.

Y ambos iniciaron su marcha hacia lo que quedaba del deteriorado bar, tomados de las manos.


	5. Chapter 5: Alianza Establecida

_**Nuevo capitulo! espero que disfruten con esta locura de historia ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con una escena algo extraña. Mukuro amenazaba a Nathan con su tridente y Chrome trataba de frenarlo.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Interrogó el castaño – Mukuro, suelta a Nate-san o si no tu castigo será peor – amenazó el Cielo.

- Kufufufu~, solo me divertía – refutó la Niebla – ¿Oya? Al parecer tú también te estabas divirtiendo junto a la alondra, Kufufufu~ - Rokudo señaló las manos de ambos guardianes, las cuales no habían dejado ir a la otra. Kyouya y Tsuna se apenaron y el segundo se puso como tomate maduro, separándose rápidamente.

- N-no es lo que parece – Tsuna movía frenéticamente sus manos.

- Si claro, entonces ¿Por qué llevas la bufanda del ave? Kufufufu~

- Bu-bueno, eso es…

- No malentiendas las cosas piña, le di mi bufanda y tomé su mano solo porque hacia frio.

- Hi-Hibari tiene razón – el castaño trataba de defenderse. El de ojos bicolor los observó, analizando sus palabras y ojos, asegurándose de que no mentían.

- Les creeré.

- No es de tu incumbencia lo que hacemos o no – espetó una molesta Nube.

- Solo tenía curiosidad, kufufufu~

- Dejando el tema, Nate-san ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que terminaran así? – quiso saber el de ojos color miel.

- Bueno, lo que pasó fue….

_**Flash Back**_

Drake vio como el Capo Vongola salía del lugar.

- "Ese tipo ¿amable?" – Pensó el ojiceleste, recordando el momento que conoció al de ojos metalizados y su frase "te morderé hasta la muerte" – "Bueno eso no es importante, lo primero es…"

- Oye tú, el que parece piña, tengo una duda ¿Qué son exactamente ustedes y por qué me estaban buscando? – preguntó Nathan. Mukuro al escuchar que era llamado piña, una venita apareció en su frente.

- Óyeme bastardo, no dejare que me llames como lo hace el pajarraco. Además no es problema tuyo saber quiénes somos, kufufufu~ - exclamó muy enojado el de cabello índigo, invocó su tridente y se lanzó contra el caza fortunas.

- ..! – el castaño apenas logró esquivar el ataque, tomó un fierro del suelo y bloqueó el ataque del de ojos bicolor.

- Oh, tienes buenos reflejos, debo felicitarte por ello, Kufufufu~, pero no podrás contra mí solo con eso – Rokudo golpeó el fierro que Nate tenía, haciéndolo volar – ya no tienes escapatoria – colocó el tridente en el cuello del ojiceleste – Kufufufu~

- Mu-Mukuro-sama, de-debería parar es-esto – la tímida Chrome tomó del brazo a la piña – o si no el j-jefe se enojara – en ese momento apareció Tsuna y Hibari.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Así que eso ocurrió – el Cielo se sujetó el mentón – Mukuro, eso no era motivo para golpear a Nate-san – Tsuna miró a su guardián con reproche – siento lo sucedido Nate-san.

- No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado – dijo un sonriente y despreocupado Drake.

- Ok – el castaño imitó el gesto – Nate-san – le llamó ahora luciendo serio - ¿usted también busca la joya maldita que reside en los Alpes?

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – interrogó asombrado el saqueador de tumbas.

- Un conocido me lo dijo – Sawada se rascó la nuca, incómodo con la repentina tensa atmosfera.

- Muy bien…- Nate no quedo convencido con aquella respuesta – tengo otra pregunta, ¿Por qué ellos – señalo a la Tormenta, Niebla y Nube – me intentaron matar?

- Eso es…

- Porque fue culpa tuya de que hayan lastimado a Tsunayoshi/Juudaime – expresaron con rencor el pelinegro, peliazul y el peliplata al unísono, y al darse cuenta de esta acción, se miraron para luego hacerse un desprecio.

- ¿Por mi culpa te dañaron? ¿Cómo es posible si te conocí hace nada? – cuestionó confundido.

- ¿Eh? ¿No recuerdas? Nos conocimos ayer - contestó el Cielo.

- No recuerdo haberte visto antes de todo este desastre – Nate se afirmó la barbilla tratando de hacer memoria.

- Ahh – suspiro resignado – como no te acuerdas, te cuento. Ayer yo paseaba por un callejón, te apareciste corriendo y chocamos. Me ayudaste a levantarme, un militar apareció y huiste – explicó el Capo Vongola – y ese hombre me culpó de tu escape y me golpeó, por eso quieren matarte.

- ¡Ah! – Golpeó su puño contra su palma – es cierto, siento todo lo que pasó.

- No te preocupes – Tsuna le sonrió – Nate-san, como usted, también buscamos aquella gema, así que ¿quiere ayudarnos a encontrarla? – preguntó con inocencia.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron al unísono la Nube, Niebla y Tormenta – si ese tipo/herbívoro nos acompaña, solo nos traerá problemas.

Tsuna se molestó por las quejas y los fulminó con la mirada con sus ojos ahora naranjas sin siquiera haberse tomado las píldoras - ¿Tienen algún problema con que Nate-san venga con nosotros? – el castaño los observaba muy fastidiado y con una leve sonrisa muy siniestra en su rostro.

- N-no…

- Bien – sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad – ya que está decidido, volvamos al hotel para hablar con Reborn y descansar ¿vienes con nosotros? – miró a Drake esperando su respuesta.

- Ok.

- Vámonos – el Capo sonrió y salió del lugar siendo seguido por el resto.

_**- En las afueras del Hotel -**_

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Drake se detuvo al frente de la puerta de entrada al enorme edificio.

- ¿Pasa algo Nate-san? – preguntó el castaño extrañado de su reacción.

- ¿Por qué estamos en donde me estoy alojando?

- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamaron todos aturdidos y anonadados, exceptuando a la piña y la alondra, pero estaban igual de sorprendidos que los otros.

- Nate-san ¿te quedas en ESTE hotel? – aún no se lo creía.

- Sip, para ser precisos, en el sexto piso – los presentes tuvieron ganas de golpear sus rostros con la mano.

- "Debimos haber partido buscando en el hotel" – compartieron el mismo pensamiento los guardianes, menos Tsuna.

- ¿Dije algo raro? – preguntó el ojiceleste sin comprender nada.

- Nada, es que nosotros nos alojamos en el quinto piso – respondió el ojimiel.

Gokudera se acercó y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa - ¡Maldito! ¡¿Sabes cuánto nos costó dar contigo?! – gritó más que exasperado.

- No es culpa mía – reprochaba el caza fortunas en defensa.

- Bastardo…

- Gokudera, cálmate – el Vongola trataba de apaciguar la ira de la Tormenta.

Hayato a regañadientes se separó de Nathan. El último suspiro aliviado. De pronto una veloz sombra apareció y se posicionó encima de la cabeza del castaño mayor.

- Ciaossu – saludó el azabache de patillas rizadas.

- Reborn ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sawada.

- Fui a pasear – respondió con simpleza.

El ojiceleste llevó sus manos al peso sobre su melena, tomando al asesino a sueldo, poniéndolo frente a su rostro.

- Ciaossu, así que tú eres dame-Nate – dijo el ex arcobaleno.

- ¿Dame?

- Sip, porque eres un inútil – al caza fortunas le envolvió un aura depresiva – oye, no me toques – el bebé pateó la cara de Drake y este soltó a Reborn quien cayó de pie al suelo, en cambio Nate se sujetó el rostro por el dolor.

- ¡Reborn, no hagas eso! – le regañó molesto.

- No me gusta que me toquen – intentó excusarse.

Tsuna se acercó al sujeto lastimado y se agachó para quedar a su altura - ¿Se encuentra bien Nate-san?

Drake alejó sus manos de su cara y miro al Cielo, tenía la nariz hinchada y roja – Eso creo – el castaño lo ayudó a levantarse.

Una vez ambos de pie, el pequeño azabache decidió presentarse – Mi nombre es Reborn y soy el mejor asesino. Es un gusto conocerte – le sonrió y tendió la mano.

- Soy Nathan Drake, el gusto es mío – el ojiceleste tomó la pequeña mano del hitman en forma de saludo.

Tsuna le contó lo sucedido al bebé.

- Así que dame-Nate ¿nos vas a ayudar? – preguntó el de patillas rizadas.

- Los ayudare – reafirmó.

- Es un gusto poder trabajar con usted Nate-san – el Cielo le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

En ese momento aparecieron Elena y Sully.

- Nate ¿Dónde estabas? Te buscamos por todas partes – se quejó preocupada la rubia.

- Apuesto que solo estabas causando problemas – dijo burlesco el de bigote.

- Bueno Sully… no te alejas tanto de la realidad – Nate observó unos segundos al grupo de atrás, específicamente al pelinegro de ojos metalizados. Sullivan notó eso.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó fríamente, poniendo a los guardianes en alerta.

- Bueno, nosotros somos…

- Somos la _Famiglia Vongola_ – interrumpió Reborn. Sully analizó sus palabras.

- "¿Famiglia Vongola? Nunca había escuchado eso" – pensó Nate algo desconcertado.

- ¿Ustedes son compañeros de Nate-san? – preguntó Tsunayoshi.

- Sí, soy Elena Fisher.

- Yo soy Victor Sullivan.

- Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, es un gusto conocerlos – sonrió dulcemente.

- "Que adorable" – pensó enternecida Elena – Nate, volvamos – dicho esto, tomó la mano del ojiceleste y lo llevó al hotel.

- Nos vemos después – Sully siguió a los otros dos.

- Nosotros también debemos entrar, hay que descansar, mañana será un largo día – dijo el azabache de patillas. Los demás asintieron e ingresaron al edificio.

_**- Con Nathan -**_

- Nate, ¿Cómo conociste a esos tipos? - curioseó el de mostacho.

Drake le contó lo sucedido.

- Eso fue lo que pasó - terminó de relatar todo.

- Eres un idiota - le reprochó Elena.

- Sí, lo sé - un aura depresiva envolvió al caza fortunas.

- Nate, ¿Sabes quiénes son realmente esos tipos? - preguntó Sully muy serio.

- Dijeron que eran la Familia Vongola o algo parecido, pero no tengo idea a que se referían - respondió sin importarle saber.

- Yo te diré. Los Vongola son una familia mafiosa, una de las más poderosas e influyente - explicó Víctor.

- ¿Eh? No puede ser... Esos tipos ¿Mafiosos? - el celeste no cabía del asombro.

- Sí y son peligrosos, en especial su jefe - informó el de bigote - y ese es el castaño.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tsuna es el jefe y es peligroso?! Pero sí luce inofensivo - el saqueador cada vez estaba más anonadado.

- Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada - le advirtió Sullivan - puedes sacar provecho a eso. Sí vas con ellos, obtener la piedra será un juego de niños.

- También pensé en eso, así que mañana iré con ellos a los Alpes.

- Buena decisión.

- Nate, debes descansar ya que mañana será un largo día - aconsejó la rubia.

- See...- el castaño se dirigió a su cama - buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - respondieron.

_**Un piso más abajo: Habitación de la Tormenta, Lluvia, Sol y Rayo**_.

- ¡¿Por qué ese bastardo de Drake va a ir con nosotros?! - el peliplata caminaba por el cuarto hecho una furia.

- Maa Maa, calmate Gokudera, despertaras a Sasagawa y Lambo - el de ojos color ámbar miró al peliblanco y al del afro, quienes dormían profundamente.

- ¡Sí el maldito de Drake viene con nosotros, sólo traerá problemas! - el ojiverde ardía cada vez más - ¡¿Por qué Juudaime le permitió acompañarnos?!

- Hayato - el pelinegro se acercó a la Tormenta y lo tomó de la cintura - debes tranquilizarte, sí Tsuna le pidió venir con nosotros, es porque sabe que nos ayudará a encontrar la gema.

- Pero...

- Confía en él - le sonrió con dulzura.

- Vale - aceptó no muy convencido aún.

- Bien - se aproximó al rostro del más bajo, ambos se miraron y el mayor cortó la distancia, juntando sus labios con los ajenos en un tierno y suave contacto. Se separaron por la falta de aire, dejando al de ojos color jade muy sonrojado.

- ¡I-idiota, no hagas eso! - se quejó un apenado Gokudera que escondía su cara en el pecho del mayor.

- Ahaha - el azabache reía por la reacción de su pareja, le parecía adorable.

- ¡Están Extremadamente cariñosos! - gritó el peliblanco provocando que se separaran muy rojos.

- ¡¿N-no estabas durmiendo!? - cuestionó Hayato algo molesto y rojo como tomate maduro.

- Lo estaba, pero los gritos me despertaron, estúpido cabeza de pulpo.

- Maldito cabeza de césped, ¿acaso quieres pelea?

- Ustedes dos calmense o despertaran a Lambo - observaron al Rayo, pero este seguía durmiendo profundamente - mejor vayamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

Los otros dos asintieron, se miraron e hicieron desprecio. Al azabache le resbaló una gotita al estilo anime por la acción. Él y el peliplata fueron a sus camas a dormir.

_**Habitación del Cielo, Nube, Niebla y Reborn.**_

- Vongola ¿por qué Drake va a ir con nosotros? - preguntó la piña muy molesta. No le agradaba el sujeto y por ello no quería relacionarse con él.

- Porque nos ayudará a buscar el zafiro - contestó con simpleza.

- ¿Cómo? - el peliazul estaba más molesto.

- El maldito de Drake es un famosos caza fortunas, así que para él no será problema encontrar la joya, ¿acaso no oíste lo que dijo el bebé? Vaya que eres inútil - expresó con desdén el azabache.

- ¿Quieres pelear alondra? - invocó su tridente.

- Te morderé hasta la muerte - sacó sus tonfas.

Iban a iniciar su típica pelea, mas el castaño se interpuso - suficiente - espetó serio.

La Nube y la Niebla obedecieron y guardaron sus armas.

- Vayamos a descansar - dijo el de pastillas rizadas, los demás asintieron y se encaminaron a sus camas. Sin embargo, el Cielo se encontró con un pequeño problema, Reborn estaba en su litera.

- Yo dormiré aquí, así que tú hazlo en el suelo - declaró el sicario.

- Pero...- intentó refutar, más el invasor ya estaba en su quinto sueño - ¡Reborn! - no sirvió de nada llamarlo - ahh - suspiró agotado mentalmente - no me queda otra opción - tomó una manta, almohada y se fue al sillón.

- Tsunayoshi - le llamó Kyouya - duerme aquí - señaló su lecho - o podrías pescar un resfriado.

- Va-vale - el ojimiel caminó hasta llegar a la cama del pelinegro.

El ex prefecto de Nami-chuu cogió la manta que tenía el Capo Vongola en sus manos con la intención de irse al sofá, pero el castaño lo agarró del brazo para que se detuviera.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó tímido.

- Al sillón - respondió tranquilamente.

- Pero te enfermarás.

- No pasará nada.

- Pero...- el ojimiel lo miraba preocupado - no me molesta que duerma conmigo, además de que es tú cama - se sonrojó levemente.

- ¿Seguro? - este asistió - ok - aceptó Hibari resolviendo el cabello del Cielo para luego acostarse en la cama seguido de Tsuna.

- No hagan nada sucio - comentó burlesco el ex arcobaleno.

- Tiene razón, quiero dormir tranquilo, Kufufufu~ - apoyó el de ojos bicolor.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¡N-no digan estupideces! - el ojimiel estaba completamente ruborizado.

Miro al azabache quién tenía un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas. Sus ojos se encontraron y se sonrojaron más de lo que ya estaban. Se refugiaron bajo las mantas, quedando de espaldas.

- "Que vergüenza" - pensó nervioso el Capo Vongola. De la nada comenzó a temblar - "hace mucho frío aquí" - se acurrucaba para conservar calor hasta que sintió que un par de brazos lo envolvían. Levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con unas orbes metalizadas.

- Vi que temblabas, así que pensé que tenías frío - lo atrajo más hacia él - ¿te desagrada?

- N-no - el castaño negó muy cohibido y rojo - bu-buenas noches Hibari.

- Buenas noches - respondió. Ambos cayeron rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

- "Estos dos son demasiado lentos, no se dan cuenta de los sentimientos del otro, pero supongo que así es más divertido" - pensó con sorna el de pastillas antes de rendirse al sueño.


	6. Chapter 6: Finalmente al pie del lugar

_**Solo dejare esto aqui y adios! (sale corriendo geymente)**_

_**p.d: perdon el retraso :P**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

A la mañana siguiente, el castaño abrió sus parpados perezosamente, encontrándose con el pálido y pacífico semblante del pelinegro, quién aún dormía a su lado. Se sonrojó intensamente, estar tan cerca de la Nube lo ponía increíblemente nervioso. Comenzó a alejarse de él, pero se acercó mucho a la orilla de la cama, por lo que casi se cayó de esta, de no ser porque Hibari alcanzó a atraparlo y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, en una especie de abrazo.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó preocupado y un poco desconcertado el de ojos metalizados.

- S-sí, e-eso creo - se cohibió todavía más.

Una diminuta sonrisa surcó los labios del ex prefecto al percibir que el menor pasaba las manos por su espalda, devolviendo el abrazo.

- Hi-Hibari - el castaño levantó el rostro completamente rojo, para mirar a los ojos del pelinegro - m-me g-gusta...- iba a confesarse, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que abrió fuertemente la puerta.

- Ese extraño bebé me dijo que los despertara - explicó el de ojos celeste mientras entraba a la habitación, mas al notar la escena y la mirada asesina de la Nube, detuvo el paso - emms, creo que no es un buen momento, así que mejor me voy - iba a irse cuando una de las tonfas de Hibari pasó cerca de su cara, iba a darse la vuelta para encarar al pelinegro, pero la otra tonfa impactó en su cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

La Nube se levantó de la cama, se acercó a Nathan y recogió sus armas del piso.

- Sí valoras tú vida herbívoro inútil, saldrás ahora o te morderé hasta la muerte - amenazó intensamente. El ojiceleste decidió obedecer ya que la mirada que le dirigía el azabache era más que aterradora. El castaño mayor salió a toda prisa del cuarto.

- Hibari, no tenías que hacer eso - el menor se aproximó al pelinegro.

Este último no dijo nada, sólo lo miro, el Cielo tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, le parecía divertida la acción de Kyouya, pero al notar la mirada de este, el rojo volvió a surgir en sus mejillas, recordando lo sucedido antes de la llegada de Nate.

- "¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?" – pensó el castaño avergonzado, cada vez más ruborizado, así que optó por huir hacia el baño. Al azabache le resbaló una gotita por la sien al ver al ojimiel escapar.

- "Adorable" – pensó la Nube mientras sonreía levemente y un suave tinte rosa se posaba en sus mejillas.

Tsuna abrió la llave del lavabo y se mojó el rostro tratando de bajar la temperatura de este. Salió del baño con las mejillas aun sonrojadas encontrándose con un azabache pensativo que contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana. Se acercó a él.

- "Cuando terminemos la misión, le diré lo que siento" – pensó la Nube y una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El castaño le tocó el hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sucede algo Tsunayoshi? – cuestionó el de ojos metalizados.

- N-no – negó todavía nervioso.

La alondra posó una de sus manos en la cabeza del más bajo, revolviendo gentilmente los cabellos de este – Antes de que ese herbívoro apareciera, ¿Qué querías decirme? – preguntó curioso.

El castaño se colocó rojo no solo porque Kyouya le acariciaba su pelo, sino también por la pregunta del mayor.

- B-bueno… e-etto…- el Capo no sabía que contestar - ¿n-no crees que deberíamos ir con los demás? Ahaha – cambio drásticamente el tema mientras reía nervioso.

El azabache entro en duda al ver la reacción del menor ante su pregunta. Luego de unos segundos de meditarlo, asintió y fue a su maleta a buscar ropa para cambiarse. El Cielo hizo lo mismo.

_**- En la primera planta del Hotel -**_

Ambos guardianes bajaron al pequeño vestíbulo del hotel donde los esperaban el resto de los guardianes, Elena, Sullivan y Nathan, quien tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

- Ciaossu – saludó el pequeño azabache - ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

- Lo más seguro es que estaban haciendo cosas sucias – comentó burlesco el peliazul, cosa que hizo que los recién llegados se avergonzaran – eso explica el golpe de Drake, kufufufu~

- ¡T-te equivocas! N-no estábamos ha-haciendo nada su-sucio – negó con un rojo intenso.

- Kufufufu~, si claro

- No malinterpretes las cosas, intento de ilusionista – la Nube se puso delante del castaño – el golpe del herbívoro se debe a que entro sin tocar la puerta – dijo serio – además, no es de tu incumbencia saber qué hacemos o no.

- kufufufu~, tienes razón, solo tenía curiosidad – la piña no quedo conforme con la explicación, en verdad quería saber que era lo que habían estado haciendo, pero quedo satisfecho con haberlo provocado y fastidiado.

- Dejando de lado el tema – el de patillas rizada hizo su aparición – nos vamos ahora, ¿están listos? – todos asintieron ante la pregunta.

- Nate, ten cuidado – pidió la rubia preocupada.

- Siempre tengo cuidado, bueno… a veces – admitió algo nervioso mientras se rascaba la mejilla – no te preocupes, no soy tan inútil como para no saber cuidarme solo – una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de este.

- Elena-san – el Cielo llamó a la reportera – no se preocupe, si algo llega a ocurrir, nosotros lo protegeremos – sonrió sinceramente, calmando a la chica.

Se dirigieron a la puerta principal para salir, pero Elena tomó del brazo a Nathan.

- Por favor cuídate – le reiteró todavía insegura.

- Lo haré – el castaño mayor beso la frente de la rubia, haciendo que se ruborizara.

- ¿P-por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque se me dio la gana – respondió tranquilamente, siendo recibido por una espléndida bofetada.

- I-idiota – reprochó aun colorada.

- Nate-san, es hora de partir – interrumpió el Capo Vongola.

- Ok – respondió el aludido, mientras se sobaba el rostro por el golpe. Finalmente abandonaron el edificio.

Fuera de allí, se dispusieron a ir a comprar lo necesario para poder emprender su viaje, mas un Ferrari rojo se interpuso en su camino. La puerta del lujoso vehículo se abrió, dejando ver a un atractivo rubio de ojos marrones.

- ¡Tsuna! – gritó al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el aludido, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Dino-san – le sonrió y le devolvió el gesto. Mientas ambos jefes seguían dentro de su armoniosa y rosa aura, cierto azabache los observaba con intensiones no muy amistosas en contra del rubio. Cavallone notó esto y liberó al castaño para acercarse al ojigris.

- Kyouya ¿También quieres un abrazo? – abrió sus brazos para hacerlo. Una vena apareció en la sien de Hibari, quien sacó sus tonfas al mínimo intento de contacto del otro.

- ¿Quién querría un abrazo tuyo caballo idiota? – trató de golpearlo, pero el contrario lo esquivó fácilmente.

- No es para que te enojes tampoco – le sonrió. Se volvió a aproximar para susurrarle algo más "privado" - ¿Podría ser que estés celoso porque no puedes abrazar a Tsuna? – se mofó sin querer disimularlo. La Nube se sorprendió un poco ya que siempre pensó que el caballo no era más que un idiota sin remedio, sin embargo parecía que debía reconsiderar esa impresión.

- No es de tu incumbencia – frunció el ceño aún más, sacó sus armas para golpearlo de una vez por todas – si vuelves a decir otra vez una estupidez como esa, te morderé hasta la muerte – amenazó poniéndose en guardia. El de orbes marrones retrocedió rápidamente con un salto hacia atrás.

- Mou… Si sigues con esa actitud tan violenta, no lograras conquistarlo nunca – dijo en voz baja el rubio para que solo Hibari lo escuchara.

- Tsk – chasqueó la lengua. Hane-uma al ver la reacción de la Nube, sonrió nuevamente con burla.

- Dino-san – le llamó el castaño - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó intentando cambiar el ambiente tenso entre ellos, y que Hibari le saltara encima queriendo asesinarlo.

- Se realizó una reunión cerca aquí – dijo el sonriente caballo – y me entere que estaban por aquí, así que vine a verte – una gran sonrisa adornó el semblante de Dino - ¿Ustedes por qué están aquí? Además ¿Quién es él? – señaló al ojiceleste.

- Nos pidieron buscar algo – explicaba el ojimiel – y él es Nathan Drake-san, quien nos ayudará en nuestra búsqueda.

- Mmm – se tomó el mentón, asimilando lo oído - ¿y dónde está dicho objeto?

- En algún lugar en los Alpes –dio un largo suspiro luego de decir aquello.

- Entonces los acompañare, al menos hasta el pie de la montaña.

- Eso realmente sería de gran ayuda – el castaño le sonrió con agradecimiento.

- Bien, entonces queda decidido que los llevo – de la nada aparecieron unos autos negros, eran la escolta del ojimarron – suban – les dijo a lo que ellos asintieron y obedecieron.

Dino, Romario, Tsuna, Nathan y Lambo iban en el auto del primero. El guardián del Rayo iba sentado cómodamente en el regazo del castaño menor y Nate estaba a su lado, obviamente por protección ya que la mitad de los guardianes querían verlo en un ataúd. El vehículo era conducido por el rubio (Sus vidas no peligrarían porque Romario iba sentado a su lado XD).

- Gracias por llevarnos Dino-san.

- No hay porque, para eso está la familia –le dijo Cavallone sin despegar la vista del frente.

- Dino-san ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa más? – preguntó el Cielo.

- Seguro.

- ¿Podrías cuidar a Lambo mientras nosotros cumplimos con la misión?

- Por supuesto – giró un poco el rostro para sonreírle al menor.

- Muchas gracias – le devolvió el gesto.

- Pero Lambo-san también quiere ir – reprochó el pequeño de nueve años.

- Es muy peligroso que tu vayas, lo mejor será que te quedes con él – dijo serio el ojimiel.

- Pero…

- Si te quedas y eres un buen niño, cuando regresemos te comprare muchos dulces ¿Qué dices? – le revolvió energéticamente el cabello.

- ¡Sii! – levantó sus brazos.

- Ahh – suspiro más tranquilo el castaño.

- "¿Cómo puede este tipo ser peligroso?" – Pensó el ojiceleste, observando fijamente a Tsuna – "Bueno, uno tampoco debe juzgar a un libro por su portada" – sonrió recordando las palabras de Sully y giró el rostro para deleitarse con el paisaje.

En el auto tras ellos, se hallaba un subordinado de Dino conduciendo con Reborn de copiloto, y Hibari, Mukuro y Chrome en el asiento de atrás, con la última entre ambos guardianes para evitar que estos se mataran.

- ¿Por qué rayos debo estar en el mismo auto que la piña inútil? – protestó una muy molesta alondra, volteando el rosto para no hacer contacto visual con el ilusionista.

- Kufufufu~, lo mismo pienso ¿Por qué he de estar con este frustrado sexual? – el peliazul miró desafiante y burlesco al azabache. Una vena apareció en la sien de este.

- Atrévete a decir algo así nuevamente y serás mordido hasta la muerte – afiló su mirada metalizada.

- Kufufufu~, pero si es la verdad, quieres comerte al pequeño Vongola, pero no puedes, Alondra-chan – espetó con sorna la Niebla.

Aquello si enfureció a Kyouya, no porque se estuviera burlando de él, después de todo eso era pan de cada día, sino porque estaba en lo cierto. Se levantó un poco de su asiento y tomó a Mukuro del cuello de la chaqueta, pasando por encima de Chrome.

- ¿Quieres pelea? – Frunció el ceño, marcando la vena de su sien – si no vas a decir nada bueno, mejor vuelve a tu pecera, espécimen de pescado.

- ¿Oya? No desquites tu frustración en mi – sonrió molesto e hizo aparecer su tridente.

- Po-por fa-favor, detengan esto – pedía la peliazul entre los dos chico, tratando inútilmente de detenerlos.

En la parte delantera del automóvil, el chofer se encontraba muy incómodo por la situación y a su lado, Reborn con la mirada cubierta por la sombra de su fedora y una vena marcada en su frente, se hallaba sumamente iracundo. Tomó a León de manera tranquila, lo transformó en pistola y disparó al techo, asustando al hombre de Cavallone y a Chrome, de paso también parando la discusión de la Nube y Niebla.

- Si no detienen esta tontería, nos devolvemos al hotel – amenazó el pequeño azabache sin voltearse.

- Oya oya, tú no eres nadie para ordenarme que hacer – reclamó el bicolor todavía fastidiado.

- Concuerdo con la estúpida piña, no tengo porque seguir tus ordenes – lo miró enojado.

- ¿A si? – se volteó hacia ellos y los contempló amenazadoramente, lo que provocó que los guardianes se sintieran un poquito intimidados – entonces hare que Tsuna no vuelva a hablarle a Hibari y le pediré a Byakuran que se lleve a Mukuro por una temporada y le haga lo que le dé la gana – sonrió con malicia.

Los chicos chasquearon la lengua y tras hacerse un desprecio, se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos. León volvió a su forma, Reborn sonrió victorioso bajo la sombra de su sombrero. Chrome suspiro aliviada y el sujeto que conducía muy asustado y temblando como gelatina, llamaba internamente a su madre.

Unos metros más allá, en el otro vehículo se encontraba un molesto chofer, quien conducía con los gritos de Ryohei como copiloto. Yamamoto y Gokudera iban atrás, con el último de ellos también gritando histérico.

- ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! ¡Debería ir junto al Décimo! – Exigía a gritos el peliplata – además ¡¿Por qué mierda va con Drake?!

- Cálmate Hayato – intentó tranquilizarlo el azabache – Tsuna fue con Nate para que ni tú, ni Hibari o Mukuro le hicieran algo – le dijo un poco serio.

- Es verdad, ¡Pero...!

- Hayato – lo interrumpió con una dulce sonrisa. Se acercó a él y le beso la frente, el peliplata no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse hasta las orejas – ahahaha, te ves tan lindo avergonzado – expresó con su típica sonrisa.

- ¡I-I-Idiota! ¡n-no hagas cosas así en público! – le reprochó alejándose del pelinegro todavía rojo.

- Ahahaha – se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza – eres tan lindo – reitero besando su mejilla.

- ¡Su-su-suéltame i-idiota! – trató de alejarlo sin éxito.

Mientras la Tormenta y la Lluvia estaban en lo suyo, en la parte delantera se encontraba el conductor con un tic en la ceja, por los gritos del peliplata y peliblanco, y sonrojado por las muestras de afecto entre el ojiverde y ojiambar.

- ¡Extremo! ¡Yo quiero conducir! – gritó por enésima vez el ojigris.

- ¡Que no! – Se negó completamente el hombre de negro - ¡Nos mataras!

- ¡Pero quiero conducir! – volvió a gritar, pero esta vez girando el rostro para ver mejor al hombre.

- ¡Dije que no! – lo miró con furia. Continuaron así hasta que llegaron finalmente hasta su destino.

Se estacionaron frente a la tienda y entraron a comprar lo necesario para su largo y talvez peligroso viaje.

Una vez listos, salieron de allí y volvieron a montarse en los vehículos. Al llegar al pie de las enormes montañas, bajaron de los lujosos autos.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí – anunció el rubio estirándose.

- Gracias Dino-san – dijo el castaño a su lado con una enorme sonrisa.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer por mi adorable hermano – le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente.

- Mejor escalamos esto ahora, antes de que Beilshmidt con sus hombres se nos adelanten – se acercó el ojiceleste.

- El idiota tiene razón – apoyo la Tormenta, mirando con odio al pobre Nathan – Aunque los soldados no sean muy fuertes, muchos de ellos nos causaran problemas.

- Entonces dejo a Lambo a tu cuidado – le dijo entregándole al niño del afro al rubio – cuídalo.

- Descuida, estará a salvo en mis manos – le sonrió cálidamente.

-Vale – imito al menor.

El resto de los guardianes se acercaron al grupo e iniciaron su marcha hacia la montaña, para comenzar esta gran aventura.


End file.
